spongebobfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
FSB:Proposals/Initial suggestions
Introduction This work is currently undergoing an adoption request (see here), but I would like to start a discussion to ask for initial suggestions for the wiki. This is an open discussion and not a proposal, but we need to come up with ideas, such as policies and how the wiki will work. Please discuss below and separate each topic by section. — AMK152 13:59, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Discussion 1. Extent of type content While I would like to have this wiki be a completely positive creative environment, where do we draw the line? I really don't want to create so many rules that forbids many different types of story lines, but the line must be drawn somewhere. I saw this because of a recently created article, "Spongebob's Suicide." Where do we draw the line? — AMK152 14:03, May 1, 2014 (UTC) :Anything that is vulgar, or goes against the spirit of Spongebob should be disallowed. OnioNS 14:24, May 1, 2014 (UTC)OnioNS :I'd say at least allow content at a PG-13 level, but nothing above that unless approved by a staff member. Also, I'd say no creepypastas or any of that stuff either. It may scare off children who may potentially be reading the fanon we have on the site. ClassicNickelodeon Fan 1 (talk) 22:45, May 1, 2014 (UTC) 2. Editing the Fanon of others' I know the other Fanon wiki had some sort of rule against editing other people's Fanon. I think we should apply this rule also, and we would need a template to show users where they can and cannot edit. Also, we should have a certain waiting period to edit old content (for example, if a user doesn't edit their content in over 2 years, it's open to public modification). Any ideas on this one? — AMK152 14:07, May 1, 2014 (UTC) :I would say that there should be no official policy on this matter, but let each user decide for themselves if they want they story edited. OnioNS (talk) 15:19, May 1, 2014 (UTC)OnioNS ::We would need to make some sort of policy, or else someone may make an edit to someone else's fanon, and there could be an edit war. — AMK152 14:43, May 1, 2014 (UTC) :::Hmmm, you're right. How about that editing someone else's work is prohibited unless you have their permission. ::::I was thinking about making templates to notify users. — AMK152 15:41, May 1, 2014 (UTC) :::::Not a bad idea. OnioNS (talk) 15:57, May 1, 2014 (UTC)OnioNS :::::I like OnioNS' idea about not allowing people editing someone's work unless they are given permission to. A template would be a great way to signify this, as AMK suggested. ClassicNickelodeon Fan 1 (talk) 22:45, May 1, 2014 (UTC) 3. Usernames in page titles I may get a little backlash on this, as the situation was explained to me, but I really are not liking the format of placing a username, etc. on the actual page title. Not everything here will coordinate with a spin-off, and that information can already be found via the categories placed on said page (as well as what spin-off the page is from, which I also find not neccessary to place on the page title). Also, if I may make this suggestion: could we use the Episodes category as the main one, and then branch off with that with a Fanon Episodes category (for just random fanon episodes of the main SpongeBob SquarePants program) and a Spin-Off Episodes category (for the episodes that are a part of a spin-off show of SpongeBob)? Besides my little nitpicks there, the wiki looks to be heading in a much better direction than the current one. ClassicNickelodeon Fan 1 (talk) 22:45, May 1, 2014 (UTC) :*The purpose of having the username in the title for fanon not associated with any spin-off is for organizational purposes and disambiguation. If two different contributors did not make a spin-off, but made a fan fiction version of a Mr. Krabs biography, we would need to differentiate the versions: ::*ClassicNickelodeon Fan 1:Eugene H. Krabs ::*AMK152:Eugene H. Krabs :AW10 has suggest a "User fanon" namespace for fanon not associated with a "spin-off:" ::*User fanon:ClassicNickelodeon Fan 1/Eugene H. Krabs ::*User fanon:AMK152/Eugene H. Krabs :*— AMK152 00:17, May 2, 2014 (UTC) :*Alright, I can understand that and that's fine. However, I think titles like this (User fanon:74.104.188.32/characters/What Squidward Tentacles Hates) are a little too wordy imo. We could rename this one to just having the username as a part of the title instead of the rest of the stuff that can be found out from the categories. Also, is there a need for having the spin-off title on the page? A person can easially know from the page and from the categories, but if it's another organizational thing, then that's alright I guess. I was just curious if it was really needed or not. ClassicNickelodeon Fan 1 (talk) 02:28, May 2, 2014 (UTC) ::*Some people would want to create their own character biographies for their spin-offs, which could result in several of the same characters with different biographies (for example, every spin off will have their own version of SpongeBob). — AMK152 02:32, May 2, 2014 (UTC) 4. Name I am would say to hold off on the name, "Fanonia Spongebobia." It seems too close to Encyclopedia Spongebobia, and it doesn't make much sense. (Fanonia?) :*That is what AW10 and I are trying to go for, to be similar to Encyclopedia SpongeBobia. I do not want to have a name similar to the old fanon wiki and "Fanonia SpongeBobia" makes it stand out. — AMK152 02:16, May 2, 2014 (UTC) ::*Fair enough then. Ωniθηζ ~ [Talk] 02:36, May 2, 2014 (UTC)OnioNS 5. More suggestions? Add more suggestions here. — AMK152 14:07, May 1, 2014 (UTC) AW10's prposal ;Ideas for list themes? I have created a fanon main pages format and implemented all templates expect list themes. Do you have any ideas which themes we are going to offer? Look here. ---- ;Core templates with written documentations *Template:Infobox/main *Template:Infobox/article *Template:Tabs/main ---- ;Final proposal for fanon articles organization MAIN fanon/spin-off -Template:Infobox/main title/image/section/all-others<>title/image/title/content -defined format of the article -Template:Tabs/main category-title<>list-subpage LISTS themes to choose -Template:List//top -Template:List/ -Template:List//bottom ARTICLES types -Template:Infobox/article title/image/section/all-others<>title/image/title/content -defined format of the article ---- ;Final proposal for fanon articles naming scheme Spin-off:// User fanon:// ---- ;Arguments to support above naming scheme: *below is all you get just by reading the title *it will be easier for us to divide content and implement everything *constant name scheme allows user to navigate between conent by simply modifying the url User fanon/Spin-off tells you the type of the fanon content /''' tells you the name of the fanon content ''' tells you the sub-cateogry of the fanon content '' tells you the name of the fanon artice